Media devices, such as a set top box, stereo, television, computer system, game system, or the like, are often configured to present a plurality of different media content events, such as television programs, movies, news broadcast programs, sporting events, and the like that are produced by different media content producers. The plurality of media content events are aggregated together and are broadcast out to many connected media devices over a broadcast system by a media content provider.
At any given time, a plurality of media content are being currently broadcast out over the broadcast network. The user is able to selectively view a media content event of interest by selecting an associated “channel” that the media content event of interest is currently being presented on.
However, often the user selects the media content event of interest for viewing after it starts in live transmission. Accordingly, the user is not able to view the initial portion of the media content event of interest since it has already been broadcast out over the broadcast network to which the media device is connected to. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to indicate missed media content associated with the missed initial portion of the media content event of interest.